Bless You
by umi4ever
Summary: Germany x Italy oneshot. This is what happens when you get an Otaku with a sneeze fetish hyper Somebody won't stop sneezing, somebody tries to help, read the story if you wanna find out... Sorry I want to be suspenseful.


This is what happens when you get a crappy writer with a sneezing fetish and a deep love for Ludwig Weillschmidt hyper.

Feliciano skipped cheerfully to Ludwig's office, as he did every day after lunch.

Ludwig pretended to act annoyed, but he really loved when Feliciano was there. He had an amazing vibe of energy; it was so…so…so refreshing. He tried his best not to blush, but he could never hide it. He really loved Feliciano.

Feliciano threw open the door to the office and ran over to Ludwig's desk, where he squished the large man in a tight hug. Ludwig's face went a deep red, and he nervously backed away from Feliciano's embrace.

"Feliciano, can you wait until I'm done working?" He asked in a fake annoyed voice. His blue eyes shone with the sunlight coming in from the large windows. Feliciano frowned and nodded with his head downward.

"Okay. Bye, Ludwig." He said, before slowly heading out the door.

"Bye." Ludwig called after him, before he felt a sudden tickle in his nose. He shut his eyes and brought his hand to his nose to stifle a quick sneeze. "Hut'schh!" He stifled into hit palm, before blinking and getting back to his work.

"Bless you." Feliciano called as he was exiting the room.

"Danke, Feliciano." Ludwig said, before stifling another sneeze into his palm. "Hat'shu!" He sneezed again, only half-stifling. He groaned slightly and sniffed, before getting back to work. Feliciano heard this and thought to himself.

_Wow. That's not normal. Since when did Ludwig groan about things…_

_And about sneezing? He always sneezes a lot, at least 10 times a day, not counting his usual sneezing fit in the morning._

… _Is he in pain?_

Feliciano, concerned, walked back over to Ludwig and began to question him.

"Are you okay, Ludwig?" He asked him. Ludwig looked up from his papers.

"Yeah I'm f-" He started, but was cut off by his own uncovered sneeze. He shut his eyes tightly.

"Hap-schoo!" He sneezed in a manner more childish sounding than the others. Feliciano's heart melted when Ludwig opened his eyes and blinked twice, like a child, as if he was shocked the strange sound had come from him. He blushed deeply again.

"Excuse me." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay," Feliciano told him. "Ludwig, are you sure you're alright? You're sneezing a lot." He said, worry filling his eyes. Ludwig sighed.

"Feliciano, I always sneeze a lot. Haven't you noticed?" He asked. And, yes, Feliciano had noticed. Ludwig's nose was easily disturbed, even his sleep he sneezed a lot. "And of course I'm fine. It's probably just my allergies, you know they're bad. It's probably just the d- Hat-shoo!- the dust." He said, rubbing his nose after he sneezed. Feliciano didn't seem to believe him. Ludwig usually only sneezed this much in a row in the morning or outside.

"Ludwig, it's clean in your house and you keep all the allergens out. The only time your indoor allergies have really effected you was when you go outside and when I brought home the stray kitty." Feliciano told him. Ludwig sighed again.

"Well, I don't really know," He admitted. "I feel kind of funny, It's a little weird." He said, before sneezing wetly onto the back of his hand. "Hut-choo!"

"Well, what is it, then?" Feliciano asked, curiously. "Hmm…" He said, thinking. "I heard of some condition where you sneeze when you're exposed to sunlight. It usually happens to people with lighter colored eyes, I think." He looked through the window, to the shining sun. "Um, what was it called?" Umm…" His brow furrowed in wonder. "Oh, yeah!" He said, his face brightening up. "Photic sneeze reflex!" He told Ludwig. Ludwig thought for a moment.

"I think I remember having that as a child," He said, thinking. "I used to take medications for it." He said, before, for the zillionth time, shutting his eyes, tightening his hand into a fist, and sneezing wetly onto his hand. "Hut'shhhh!" Feliciano smiled.

"Then that's what it is!" He said before jumping up and shutting the blinds. "There! All better!" He said before jumping onto Ludwig and suffocating him in a hug. Strangely, Ludwig accepted the hug. His nose didn't tickle anymore, but he felt weird. He felt tickled by something else. There was something else annoying him.

What he didn't know, was that this feeling was love.

Sorry about the mush.


End file.
